


i was meant for you

by silvermochi



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluffy and Cute, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermochi/pseuds/silvermochi
Summary: Lucas didn’t know when he first fell in love with Elliot. Maybe it was the time when Lucas had been sick and Elliot refused to leave his side. The two had known one another since birth and grew up depending on each other. They were practically glued together ever since, and were always found together, never apart.In other words, they were inseparable.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	1. Embrace me, Love me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic guyss! It's my first (soon to be completed) fic. Also, please post supportive/constructive comments! 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading! :DD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elu is so cute ahh XD

Lucas didn’t know when he first fell in love with Elliot. Maybe it was the time when Lucas had been sick and Elliot refused to leave his side. The two had known one another since birth and grew up depending on each other. They were practically glued together ever since, and were always found together, never apart. 

In other words, they were inseparable. When their parents came to pick them up on playdates, 6-year-old Elliot would stubbornly hold on to Lucas and refuse to let go. Their chubby faces and wide eyes were stubborn and firm, clinging onto each other as if their lives depended on it. They stumbled over each other, giggling and trying to reach the nearest closet to hide in. Elliot and Lucas stayed together in their hiding places for hours and hours on end, before their parents would drag them away.

Lucas and Elliot would share every one of their secrets with each other, even before they told their parents. The two young boys would spend hours on end talking and giggling each other about a girl named Lisa who vomited her cereal, and oh-my-god did you hear about David? Lucas and Elliot laughed together, cried together, and took blame together. 

Lucas couldn’t remember a single day when he hadn’t been together spending time with Elliot. Lucas never doubted once that they weren’t the best of friends and could do anything for the happiness of the other. But, lovers? That would never happen. Elliot would never love Lucas, but Lucas would always love Elliot.

Whenever Lucas thought about this, his heart sank and he mentally cursed himself when he felt tears threatening to fall. 

***

10-year-old Lucas had been burning up with a fever and was not feeling so well. Lucas pinched himself hard, waking up from his haze. He struggled to focus on the board, as his teacher drawled on saying something about adding fractions and equations. 

“Hey, Lulu!” Elliot whispered, tapping on Lucas’s arm urgently. “Are you okay?

Lucas looked up lazily. “Yeah, ‘M fine.” 

Elliot reached over, pressing a cool hand against Lucas’s burning forehead. Elliot’s brows knit together in worry, lips pressing together into a thin, firm line. 

“We should go to the nurse,” Elliot announced adamantly. 

“I’m fine.” 

“No, you're not fine,” Elliot replied, voice thickening with worry.

Elliot ended up pulling Lucas through the halls and pushing him gently onto a chair in the nurse’s room. Lucas didn’t remember anything except waking up on a white bed next to Elliot, faces so close a small paper clip couldn’t even fit in between. Lucas signed in contempt, ten years old him thinking, why is Elliot so pretty? Afterward, he promptly fell asleep. 

Slipping in and out of consciousness, Lucas felt soft and small hands playing with his light brown hair. Lucas felt a small smile playing on his lips, as he clutched the bed covers closer to his face and fell asleep. What would he do without Elliot?

***

14-year-old Lucas was angry. Lucas was one year younger than Elliot, which meant that he entered high school one year later. Preposterous, Lucas thought. Absolutely preposterous. The fact that Elliot was suddenly the hot topic in high school also made Lucas angry. 

The fact that Lucas could never hang out with Elliot anymore also made him angry. Elliot drinking and smoking and partying with his friends made Lucas mad. Didn’t Elliot know that drinking and smoking and partying was bad for his bipolar disorder? Couldn’t he see that Lucas really cared about Elliot and wanted the best for him?

It seemed like Elliot never had any time left for him any longer. It was always a daily routine for Elliot: partying, hanging out with friends, and doing homework.

“Lucas? Lucas?”

Lucas snapped up from his comfortable position on his desk, shoulders hunched up and something wet on his sleeve (was that drool?). 

“Next time, please pay attention Mr. Lallemant.” Mrs. Kirt said firmly. 

“Yes, ma'am.” Lucas drawled sleepily, returning to his same position.

Mrs. Kirt continued on, talking about some old author who Lucas did not know and was not particularly fond for. For their whole reading unit, they annotated pages of text and analyzed character development (everything that Lucas did not care about). 

“Ey, Lucas!” Yann whispered, kicking Lucas in the shin.

“What?” Lucas replied, opening one eye. 

“Why do you look like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you're some middle-aged woman, who just went through major heartbreak and drank thirty bottles of wine. You give off that feeling. No offense.” Yann smiled sheepishly, a lopsided grin spreading across his face. 

“Wow, thanks. I needed that. Really, that was so encouraging. I’m moved.” Lucas said halfheartedly, returning to his spot on his desk. 

“You’re welcome, buddy. Anytime.”

Lucas was tired and exhausted, falling asleep to Yann’s snickering and Daphne’s quiet laughter.

***

17-year-old Lucas was sleeping on Elliot’s shoulder, face smushed in and bottom lip curling with the impact. Homework was getting harder, and there was no time to see Elliot but on the weekends. Elliot was always preparing for college and had little to no time to spend time with Lucas. It made Lucas mad. Today was one of the rare days Elliot and Lucas could hang out together, and spend time with each other like they once did.

Elliot and Lucas had a study session, each of them helping one another with the subjects they weren’t exceptional at. For Elliot, it was math and for Lucas, it was (drumroll pleaseee) French. They spent two full hours playing video games and eating; 1 hour was spent on halfhearted studying. 

Elliot and Lucas were playing a very intense game of Mario Kart, neither letting the other win on their favorite map. 

"You're not winning!" Lucas snickered, eyes fixated on the screen, brown hair flopping in his eyes. Lucas's favorite character, Yoshi swept over the finish lines. He promptly heard Elliot's frustrated groan. 

"That's not fair, Lulu!" Elliot muttered angrily, setting down his console with a thump. "Let's play again!" 

This process proceeded for a full 2 hours, with Elliot and Lucas getting angry at each other simultaneously. After playing an estimated 50 rounds of Mario Kart with newfound vigor, Elliot and Lucas decided that they would study (the whole point of their study session). 

The two boys sat around the mahogany study table placed in Elliot's room, and began to study. Lucas felt at home in Elliot's room, familiar with his clean, white walls and love for raccoons (the only animal to wear a mask). 

Elliot and Lucas were studying very intensely.

"No, Elliot!" Lucas snickered, fiddling with his pencil. "That is not the domain of the function!"

"You're like, a genius at math."

"Me? Are you talking about me? If you say that to Imane, she's literally going to break a bone laughing." Lucas chortled, eyes turning into crescents. 

"No, but seriously. You're bad at French, sooo...." Elliot's voice trailed off, as he was tackled to the ground by a flustered and angry Lucas. The two laughed and played some more, until they were a tired, sweaty, giggling mess on the floor. 

Lucas could feel his eyelids drooping, sleep taking over him as a result of long hours of studying (he could lie to himself). His mind was swimming with French vocabulary and conjugates, all of the new things he learned forming into a jumble of mess. Lucas slept on Elliot’s shoulder, finding that position particularly comfortable and let his eyes close. 

What Lucas didn’t know was that Elliot did not move an inch or sleep a wink for 3 hours straight. Elliot was afraid to wake up Lucas and disturb him from his long-needed sleep. Lucas was sleeping soundlessly, long lashes fanning over his cheeks. His pink lips were relaxed and pouty, warmth emanating off him in waves. 

Elliot blushed, cheeks feeling hot and warm. Elliot had loved Lucas ever since they were young, but could never muster up the courage to tell Lucas. Elliot always doubted himself with his own choices and felt that Lucas would never feel the same way as he did. 

In his depressive episodes, Elliot felt that no one could ever love or accept him for the way that he was. But what Elliot didn’t know was that Lucas never saw him like that. Lucas saw Elliot as the most adorable and beautiful human being ever, spreading love and kindness with his warm heart. 

Lucas and Elliot were in the same position for three hours, letting their own heartbeats fall into the same pace. They truly loved each other. Elliot kissed Lucas softly on the cheek, fond smile taking over his face.

"Elliot?" Lucas whispered sleepily, cute voice scratchy with sleep.

"Yes, Lulu?" Elliot replied, bright blue eyes sparkling with love. 

Lucas just smiled cutely, nose scrunching up and eyes melting into soft crescents. "I just wanted to say your name." 

"Okay, Lulu." Elliot fought not to burst with love for Elliot, and opted to just play with his soft brown locks. The strands felt so soft and delicate under Elliot's long and callused fingers. 

Even though Lucas fell asleep, he had a small smile playing on his lips. Elliot, too, grinned fondly, pressing a kiss to the top of Lucas's head. Elliot breathed in the strong strawberry shampoo, finding the scent weirdly calming and fragrant. 

Elliot reached down for Lucas's hand, intertwining their fingers together. Lucas unconsciously gave a small smile, long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Eventually, Elliot fell asleep too, head resting softly against the headboard of his bed and hands still intertwined.

Elliot realized one thing from the study session. He had to tell Lucas about his feelings or be alone forever. Elliot decided that he was going to do something about this current situation. Elliot was going to show Lucas that he loved him, whether that undying love was reciprocated or not. 

Elliot started formulating a plan for three months before he was ready. This plan included a ton of love and an ounce of fate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think about this chapter LOL hehe


	2. Lovers Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD just some elu fluff to brighten up your day HAH <3

Elliot was nervous, to say the least. He was sitting in a bathroom stall, nervous beyond his mind, and trying to give himself an encouraging pep talk. Elliot had gone over the plan more than he had studied for any test throughout his high school career. The plan had to be perfect and was obviously more important than his college essays. 

Elliot had gotten all of Lucas’s friends in on this plan, and to say the least, they were ecstatic. Yann was practically on the moon, and Daphne was letting out a high shrill scream (half of the people in the hallway turned to stare.) Arthur let out a cheeky grin and slapped Basile in the arm. 

“I told you,” Arthur chortled. “I told you they were in love.” He pranced around the courtyard, clapping his hands together like an excited walrus. "I won the bet!"

Basile laughed and then frowned playfully. “I’m excited for you, but you just cost me twenty dollars.”

Elliot smiled giddily and gathered them around. “So here is what I was thinking…”

  
  


***

Lucas frowned, staring at the teacher’s messy and tiny writing on the whiteboard. Imane’s tongue stuck out playfully, as she wrote down the notes at the speed of light. Lucas stared at his own notebook and it was painfully blank.

“Imane, can you text me the notes later?” Lucas whispered, tugging her lightly on the shoulder. 

“You actually have to learn the material, Lucas,” Imane replied, fiddling with her pen. 

“That’s dumb.”

“If you want to get into college, it's not.” Imane chortled.

“Fine. But can you study with me? Pleaseee Imane!” Lucas clasped his hands together in a hopeful gesture.

“Yes, Lucas. Of course, I’ll study with you. I’m the best friend ever.” Imane smiled and gave him two thumbs up.

A sharp, piercing voice broke through their conversion. 

“Miss Bakhellal and Mr. Lallement, please pay attention! I will be passing out your grades for the last test now. ” Mr. Cluz announced, shuffling a pile of paper on his desk. He made his way down the aisle and set down a packet on Lucas’s desk. 

Lucas groaned as he saw a “D+” written in big, red ink on top of his science paper. 

“I swear, Imane. I thought I would get at least a “B-” on this test. Are you sure these are incorrect?” Lucas asked, handing Imane his paper.

“Lucas,” Imane said seriously, after scanning his paper. “If you were to ask this question to an eight-year-old or even a toddler, they would get it right.”

Lucas sighed, resting his head on the desk. “Five o’clock at the library?”

“Coolio.” Imane gave a cheeky smile and slapped Lucas on the back. “Cheer up, my friend. I predict good fortune coming your way.”

  
  


***

  
  


Later in the day at 5 o’clock, Imane and Lucas were busy  _ trying  _ to study at the library. 

“No, Lucas!” Imane groaned, voice thick with frustration. 

“I swear this answer is right. Maybe you’re wrong.” Lucas giggled playfully.

“No way. If that day really comes, pinch me please.” 

“I’ll have to pinch you really soon then. I’ll study so hard that I won’t sleep.” 

“Please sleep.” Imane chortled. “If you don’t, Elliot is going to kill me.”

Lucas was planning a snide remark when his phone chimed. 

**Elliot <3**

hey lulu where r u ;(

**Lulu**

i’m studying with imane rn imyy

**Elliot <3**

can you come over at nine o’clock

;-; imy so muchhhh

**Lulu**

i'm coming over rn 

wait for me >:)

**Elliot**

<33

Lucas arrived at Elliot’s apartment a couple of minutes later, at the speed of light. To say the least, Lucas would probably put every track and field runner to shame for how fast he ran. 

The apartment building was a red brick structure, with a lobby and an elevator leading up to the different floors. The chandeliers were bright and warm, and the tiled floor shined brightly in the light. There were multiple different potted plants lining the edges of the lobby. 

The landlord smiled brightly at Lucas, warm brown eyes twinkling. “Hi, Lucas! Here to visit Elliot again?” 

“Yeah!” Lucas grinned. “And before you jump into conclusions, we’re not doing anything weird.” He giggled and trudged towards the elevators.

“I know you are!” The landlord chortled. “Update me on the details! Spill the tea!”

Lucas blushed and quickly ran into the elevator, pushing the button for the fifth floor. He arrived at Elliot’s apartment door a minute later, unlocking the door with a spare key.

“Lulu! You’re here!” Elliot grinned and engulfed Lucas in a warm hug. Lucas smiled and held up the spare key that Elliot gave him for “emergency purposes.”

“I’ll visit you more! I promise!” Lucas giggled, swiping his hand gently over Elliot’s hair. 

“I want to ask you something!” Elliot said, his cheery tone suddenly becoming serious. “Will you come with me on a vacation for spring break? Just to relax. I don’t know where yet.” He smiled lopsidedly, blue eyes sparkling with amusement. 

“Of course I’ll go with you! We can bring Basile, Yann, Daphne, and the others. If you want, of course.” Lucas hoped that Elliot didn’t hear the slight hitch in his voice. He really did not, in fact, want the others going with them.

“I was really hoping that it was just going to be the two of us. Don’t you?” Elliot asked, his bright blue eyes pierced into Lucas’s soul.

“Of course! I want to go with you either way!” Lucas tried not to let his voice show too much excitement, as his heart quite literally skipped a beat. 

Elliot’s face melted into a smile, his bright blue eyes shaping into crescents. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Lucas blushed and smiled the rest of the night, heart giddy and excited.

  
  


***

  
  


Lucas rubbed his eyes sleepily, light brown hair messy and tangled from a good night’s sleep. He instinctively grabbed for his phone, checking Instagram, and text notifications.

**Elliot <3**

I decided where we’re going to go for 

spring break vacation  <33 drumroll pleaseee

**Lulu**

O-o whereeeee

tell meee

**Elliot <3**

Spain YAYYY :DDD

**Lulu**

that sounds so fun XD

i’m so excited ahh O-O 

but isn't the trip going to be really expensive?? 

**Elliot <3**

don’t worry about the cost ;)

**Lulu**

the trip is going to be too expensive :( 

and you’re not paying for everything >:c

**Elliot <3**

it’s okay lulu I’m been waiting for 

this moment my entire life hehe <3

Lucas’s heart skipped a beat, as he felt a warm blush spreading across his cheeks. Did Elliot mean that he had been waiting to spend time with Lucas? Or was he just excited about the trip?

Lucas sighed and nuzzled his face deeper in his pillow, breathing in the strawberry scent of his shampoo. Lucas fell asleep, thinking about the vacation and the beautiful boy that was Elliot.

  
  


***

Lucas sat in the library, eyes focusing on the blank piece of paper in front of him. He was studying for his math test the following day, and sadly, wasn’t making any progress. Spring break was in a couple of days and Lucas was excited, to say the least. He couldn’t sleep in the days that drew closer to the start of spring break. 

After school on the first day of spring break, Elliot came to meet Lucas in the courtyard. 

“There’s my Lulu!” Elliot smiled and embraced Lucas in a hug. “Our flight is in three hours. I’ll drive us there. That sound good?” Elliot’s bright blue eyes twinkled with excitement.

“That sounds wonderful. Remember to pack the luggage!” Lucas grinned and took a deep breath of air. Elliot always smelled like spearmint and clean soap; the scent of home. Lucas relaxed in Elliot's arms, eyes closing and body falling limp. 

This is what home felt like. This is what love felt like. Lucas sighed and drew back from the hug. 

He would always love Elliot. 

Later in the day, Elliot and Lucas were on their way to the airport to check-in and get on the flight to Barcelona, Spain. Lucas whooped and cheered, letting the wind from the car window tousle his light brown hair. They were both ecstatic, and after an hour of hurried security checks, they boarded the flight. 

Lucas sighed happily, taking his seat next to Elliot near the front of the plane. 

“I'm excited,” Elliot smiled absentmindedly. “I’m excited to spend time with you, Lulu.” 

Lucas’s heart skipped a beat, as he felt a warm blush spread across his cheeks. “Me too, Elliot. I only want to spend time with you.” 

Elliot grinned softly, wrapping an arm around Lucas and bringing their bodies closer together. “I’ve never been this happy. I feel like everything’s going to be okay when I spend time with you.” Elliot whispered softly. 

The two lovers fell asleep in that same position, minds at peace and hearts as one. 

They arrived in Spain after 2 hours of sitting cramped and tired on the plane. Elliot tussled Lucas’s hair affectionately, as they trudged through the airport and picked up their luggage. The two boys made a beeline for the hotel they were staying in, and promptly fell asleep on the wide, comfortable beds. 

Lucas woke up to Elliot’s face two centimeters away from his, hair tousled cutely from sleep. They were sleeping on the same bed, limbs tangled together and blankets tossed to the side. 

“Elliot! Wake up!” Lucas shook Elliot’s shoulders lightly.

“Hm? A couple more minutes!”

“Let’s go out and play!” Lucas frowned playfully, swatting Elliot in the shoulder. 

“Anything my little cute Lulu says!” Elliot laughed, sitting up and rubbing his tired blue eyes. 

Lucas blushed and giggled. “Come on! We still have the entire city of Barcelona to explore!”

  
  


***

  
  


Lucas and Elliot spent the first half of the day trying every single street food in Barcelona (very important). They munched on their empanadas and delicious, sugary churros. 

The second half of the day was spent shopping and looking at different landmarks. Lucas and Elliot bought track pants, jackets, and hats with newfound vigor. They stopped themselves before things got out of hand, and opted to return to the hotel.

  
  


The two boys were happy and satisfied at the end of the first day, climbing into one bed together. Elliot sat up abruptly as his phone chimed with a text message. 

**Yann the Man**

are you guys having fun?? :D

**Sir Elliot**

i'm literally too happy to even 

express my happiness in words

**Yann the Man**

no fair ;(

i want to go to spain too >:(

**Sir Elliot**

lol you’re forever alone ha

**Yann the Man**

can you pay for me

**Sir Elliot**

in your dreams

Elliot laughed and fell asleep to the strawberry scent of Lucas’s shampoo.

  
  


***

  
  


On the second day, Elliot was nervous; so nervous, that he didn’t even eat the delicious flan they bought in the hotel. Elliot prepared for this moment for approximately three to four months, but still was nervous beyond his mind. Elliot was determined to confess his love for Lucas. 

Lucas was showering in the morning after breakfast, his soft humming filling the quiet space of the hotel room. Elliot opened his laptop and pulled up the file that he prepared for months in advance. Elliot made a film, poured out all his feelings for Lucas, and planned to show him this video. Elliot had relentlessly asked all of Lucas’s friends to check and edit the film; everything had to be perfect. 

Lucas came out of the shower, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist and hair looking ridiculously soft. Lucas’s skin was glowing, eyes round, and eyelashes fluttering prettily. 

Elliot swallowed nervously, hands fumbling over the keyboard. 

“Lulu, come over here.” Elliot patted the seat on the couch beside him. Lucas dressed quickly in black shorts and a white shirt, before sitting down obediently. 

“What’s up?” Lucas grinned playfully, head resting on Elliot’s shoulder. 

“I wanted to show you something,” Elliot replied seriously. Lucas smiled and nodded his head. 

Elliot’s hands trembled as he pressed the play button of the video.

In the film, it showed Elliot smiling and dressed in a black button-down with black trousers. “Lucas, from the day I met you, I knew that there was no other person for me. You are my whole world; the source of my happiness, the source of my sorrow, my cute baby. I love you, Lucas. It’s okay if you don’t like me back. But just know that I’m always here for you and I will support you no matter what.” Elliot took a deep breath. “From the day we were born, I always thought that we were meant to be together. Lucas, Lulu, you’re my home. I feel safe and happy with you, even when I felt like I wasn’t worth anything. I remember every single moment we’ve had with one another, and I’ve treasured them like gold. I love you, Lucas. I want to be your boyfriend, Lucas, but it’s okay if you don’t want to. I understand. Je t’aime.”

The video ended and Elliot looked at Lucas slowly, scared to see his reaction. Lucas cried; cried so hard, that he couldn’t even see straight. Tears blurred his vision, as he worked hard to blink them out of his eyes. 

“I love you, Elliot. I have loved you for so long! I wondered if you loved me back! I’ll be your boyfriend! I’ll be your boyfriend for every single lifetime!” Lucas cried out, burying his face in a pillow on the couch. 

“I love you too, Lulu! I don’t know what I would do without you. We were destined to be together. I know that we were.” Elliot whispered, wrapping Lucas in a warm hug. Elliot drew back and immediately kissed Lucas, first warm and beckoning. Their lips seemed to move in unison,  tongues slow and welcoming. At last, peace. At last, love.

  
  


***

  
  


Later in the day, Elliot and Lucas went to a park in Barcelona. Beautiful trees and wooden park benches lined the cobblestone paths that snaked through the park. 

Elliot gently led Lucas into a beautiful meadow clearing, surrounded by a ring of rich, green trees and rows of flowers. The sun shone high above them, as it illuminated the flowers into gems. 

Elliot’s blue eyes sparkled as he gently sprinkled beautiful, delicate flower petals on Lucas’s head. The air was thick with the scent of spring, as Elliot pulled Lucas closer to him. Everything was going to be alright. 

Lucas felt tears threatening to fall, and for the first time, it wasn’t because of unrequited love. It was because of genuine joy; like his relationship with Elliot was destined from the beginning of time. 

“I never asked you this before,” Lucas giggled, tears pouring down his cheeks. “Where did you get the money for the trip?”

“That’s not important!” Elliot laughed, blue eyes growing glassy with tears.

“It is! Tell me!” Lucas frowned, brown doe eyes turning more serious.

“I saved up!”

“How long?”

“Three months.”

“Three MONTHS?!?” 

“It wasn’t hard! I just worked a couple of jobs. Don’t worry!” 

“A COUPLE of jobs?!”

“No! Just three jobs! It’s okay!”

“THREE jobs?” Lucas's eyes widened, as he playfully slapped Elliot in the arm. “You didn’t have to do that!” 

“I did, Lulu. You deserve so much.” 

Elliot kissed Lucas softly on the lips, first soft and gentle, and then ravenous and hungry. They were two lovers, firey and hot, like two stars meant to meet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did u guys like the fic? hahah  
> the epilogue is going to be uploaded in a couple of days! Stay tuned <3  
> Thank you so much for reading and have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think haha? LOL XD


End file.
